Título: Angel
by MaxG2005
Summary: Sumário: Um anjo é sempre um anjo. E ele vem quando a gente menos espera e mais precisa dele.
1. Chapter 1

Título: **Angel**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic Slash (pra quem não sabe relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). MPREG (Gravidez masculina), MORTE (não dos J2). Sim, no meu mundo homens podem ter filhos. Não acho justo que apenas mulheres tem esse poder, então se fanfic é imaginação porquê não imaginar que homens podem também gerar crianças? Se você não gosta nada disso, procure algo que gosta.**

Sumário:** Um anjo é sempre um anjo. E ele vem quando a gente menos espera e mais precisa dele.  
**  
**NOTA DA AUTORA: Esta fanfic está toda escrita. Mas eu preciso saber se alguém está lendo para que eu possa postar o restante. A fic não tem beta, porque eu não achei nenhuma. Todo e qualquer erro é somente meu.**

**Capítulo 1**

Ele ficou de pé olhando árvore de Natal. As malditas luzes brilhantes supostamente deveriam fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Às 4 da manhã, parecia uma boa ideia tirar as coisas para fora do sótão. É véspera de Natal e ele tinha bebido muito. Ele deveria comer algo. Jared deixou alguns waffles na geladeira. _Tá certo, sem nenhum xarope para colocar em cima_. Parece melhor ter outra cerveja.

A campainha tocou e Jensen, cerveja na mão, atendeu. Ele abriu a porta para ver Jared. Ele sempre toca a campainha ao invés de usar sua chave. Tecnicamente a casa é dele também.

Jensen se virou e caminhou pra dentro da casa. Jared fechou a porta e entrou na sala de estar. Talvez é um bom sinal que a árvore esteja montada. Ele olhou para árvore. O enfeite não estava lá.

Jared se virou enquanto Jensen retornava à sala de estar com uma garrafa de água fresca.

- Você montou a árvore.

- Sim – Jensen sentou no sofá – O que você quer Jared?

- Quanto você bebeu?

- Não é da sua maldita conta. O QUE VOCÊ QUER?

Jared suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- O enfeite.

Jensen sabia onde o enfeite está.

- Eu não sei onde está. Mudei algumas coisas por aí... Você não levou?

- Não, eu esqueci. Eu quero isso agora.

- Então procure.

Jared sentiu as lágrimas ameaçarem a cair.

- Eu também sinto falta dele. Estou apenas tentando passar pelos próximos dois dias o melhor que eu posso.

Jensen colocou a garrafa de cerveja em cima da mesa de centro e colocou seu rosto em suas mãos.

- Eu sei.

- Porque você não foi pra Dallas? – Jared disse enquanto ele sentava na mesinha de centro – Você pode vir comigo essa noite para casa dos meus pais – Jensen não olhou pra ele – Eu não gosto de você estando aqui sozinho.

_Melhor estar aqui sozinho do que sofrer diante de todos os olhares de pena. _Jensen andou até a porta e a abriu.

- Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer hoje. Se eu encontrar o enfeite, eu te ligo.

Jared se aproximou de Jensen, o olhou carinhosamente, o beijou na testa e saiu da casa.

**ANTES:**

_Supernatural tinha sido encerrado e eles estavam circulando entre Vancouver e Los Angeles, onde o trabalho deles se concentrava. Jared estava tentando entrar num projeto de um filme independente e Jensen estava doente. Ele tinha estado vomitando todos os dias, estava sonolento e com uma dor irritante em sua barriga e costas. Ele pensou que ele estava com uma indisposição estomacal aliada a uma gripe e finalmente ele foi à um médico._

_Jared estava no escritório trabalhando em um roteiro quando Jensen chegou em casa. Ele desligou o laptop e caminhou pelo corredor descendo as escadas quando Jensen surgiu no pé da mesma com um sorriso de orelha a orelha._

_- Eu estou esperando um bebê._

_Jared parou no meio da escada e encarou Jensen. "Jensen estava grávido? Porra, Jensen estava grávido!". Jared desceu o resto das escadas correndo._

_- Você está de verdade esperando um bebê?_

_- Um mês – Jensen disse acenando e sorrindo._

_Jared se ajoelhou e puxou a camiseta de Jensen pra cima. Passou gentilmente a mão por todo abdômen plano de Jensen._

_- Tem de verdade um bebê ai dentro? – Jared perguntou solenemente olhando a barriga de Jensen com adoração._

_- Tem de verdade um bebê aí dentro – Jensen disse sorrindo acariciando os cabelos de Jared. _

_Eles conversaram um bocado sobre isso e decidiram criar o bebê no Texas. Vancouver era muito frio, e LA era, bem, LA. Então eles compraram um pequeno rancho com uma casa espaçosa nos arredores de San Antonio e embalaram suas coisas. _

_O Texas tinha uma lei em que homens que eram capazes de engravidar e que estavam gerando uma criança tinham que ter encontros com uma assistente social para confirmar se eles estavam cientes do que estavam fazendo e do que esperar com a gravidez, parto e os cuidados que uma criança exigia. Jensen e Jared tiveram sorte quando Harriette Griffin foi designada a assistente social deles._

_A senhora Griffin era uma mulher na casa dos 50 anos, com um coque e óculos de armação grossa que dava um ar de tranquilidade e experiência. Ela lembrava a Jensen aqueles tipos nos filmes dos anos 40 que ajudaria sem nem piscar qualquer casal a adotar um bebê. Ambos, Jensen e Jared, gostaram dela imediatamente e ela também gostou deles._

_Eles tinham descoberto via ultrassonografia que estavam tendo um menino e escolheram o nome Bradford. Se isso não gritasse "Texas", então nenhum outro o faria. As famílias de ambos estavam igualmente animadas._

_A gravidez de Jensen correu sem nenhum evento até o final do oitavo mês. _

_Jared estava no escritório, terminando de dar uns retoques na proposta financeira para o filme dele. Jensen tinha dormido e resolveu ir pra cozinha preparar um lanche rápido pra eles. O médico tinha dito a ele que era bom evitar o café, mas que ele estava liberado para beber uma caneca por dia. Ele estava bebericando seu café e preparando sanduíches de presunto e queijo para eles, enquanto relanceava o olhar na TV e via uma reprise de Supernatural. Jensen fez uma leve careta, ele sempre era um crítico feroz de si mesmo quando o assunto era trabalho, e se Jared estivesse ali com ele assistindo isso, ele estaria sorrindo e dizendo que Bradford estava contente por ver onde seu Papai e seu Papa se apaixonaram. Jensen sacudiu levemente a cabeça e sorriu._

_A contração literalmente o pegou de surpresa e o assustou. Era muito cedo para ter o bebê. A segunda contração foi extremamente dolorosa e ele estava em lágrimas. Jensen mal conseguiu se manter de pé e gritou por Jared. _

_Jared chegou à cozinha e encontrou Jensen, curvado com a mão segurando protetoramente a barriga e chorando dolorosamente. Sem nenhuma palavra, ele pegou Jensen nos braços, o colocou no carro e correu para o hospital._

_No caminho Jensen não disse uma palavra, apenas chorava e enrijecia a cada contração e acariciava sua barriga. Jared ligou para o obstetra dele, Doutora Stevens, e ela os encontrou na emergência do hospital._

_Jensen foi colocado em uma maca e um monitor para bebê foi colocado em volta de sua barriga._

_Nenhum batimento cardíaco._

_Ele começou a tremer violentamente. _

_- Por que não há batimentos cardíacos? O que está errado? – ele olhava em pânico para Jared que estava pálido de medo._

_A médica estava gritando algo urgente sobre precisarem de uma cesariana de emergência e os enfermeiros ficaram frenéticos – eles precisavam tirar o bebê imediatamente, sem nenhuma perda de tempo._

_Depois disso tudo ficou escuro._

_Sua boca estava muito seca. Ele não tinha certeza se ele estava acordado ou ainda dormindo. Jensen abriu seus olhos. Olhou em volta, Jared estava sentado do lado dele, segurando sua mão e a acariciando. Com a outra mão, Jensen tocou sua barriga._

_- Onde está Bradford? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca._

_Jared pegou pedaços de gelo e deu a ele em silêncio. Algo estava errado. Jensen podia ver pelos movimentos de Jared que algo estava errado. Jared sentou na beirada da cama. Os olhos deles estavam úmidos, inchados e vermelhos. Ele pegou a mão de Jensen, acariciou de novo. _

_- Bradford nasceu morto – o tom de voz era trêmulo._

_Jensen empurrou a mão de Jared pra longe e olhou incrédulo pra ele._

_- Por que você diria algo assim? Onde ele está?_

_Jared tentou envolver Jensen nos seus braços. Jensen o empurrou violentamente e gritou em desespero._

_- EU QUERO VER O MEU BEBÊ AGORA!_

_Jared tentou abraçá-lo de novo e dessa vez ele foi capaz de conter Jensen e colocar seus braços em torno dele._

_- Ele se foi. Ele se foi Jen._

_Jensen lutou um pouco mais, e de repente ele amoleceu e se agarrou desesperado em Jared, soluçando e chamando pelo seu bebê, enquanto Jared o abraçava de volta e eles choraram a dor e a perda deles. _

_Doutora Stevens veio para ver Jensen uma hora depois. Ela explicou que o cordão umbilical tinha enrolado de um jeito fatal no pescoço do bebê. As contrações vieram porque o bebê tinha morrido. Ela estava solidária a dor deles. _

_Jensen insistiu em ver Bradford. Ele não poderia processar e entender a perda do seu bebê. Jared tinha trazido Bradford para o quarto, então Jensen poderia vê-lo. Jared pediu a enfermeira pra sair do quarto e então ele colocou o bebê, envolto numa das mantas que Donna tinha feito pra ele, nos braços de Jensen._

_Bradford era tão pequeno e pálido com um leve tom azulado de pele. Ele tinha o nariz pontudo de Jared, alguns fios dourados de cabelo na cabeça, e Jensen poderia sentir as perninhas arqueadas através da manta. Jensen o trouxe pra junto de si, esfregou seu nariz pela bochecha gelada do seu filho, o beijou na testa e o agasalhou melhor na manta. "Eu daria qualquer coisa pra ver os seus olhos, Brad". Jensen sussurrou enquanto olhava pro seu pequeno filho. Jared abraçou os dois enquanto as lágrimas de Jensen e Jared caíam pelo rosto sem vida do pequeno Bradford._

_Era tão estranho chegar em casa sem o bebê deles. Desde que Bradford nasceu morto, eles tinham que enterrá-lo. A casa estava cheia com seus familiares. Eles tinham esperado isso, mas era pra dar as boas-vindas a Bradford e não pra dizer adeus._

_Jensen estava sedado durante o funeral. Ele não podia enfrentar o pensamento do seu pequeno filho em um caixão. Jared ficou sozinho para lidar com tudo, lidar com a família e com os amigos._

_A cada vez que Jared tentava tocá-lo, Jensen o afastava timidamente. Jensen se lembrava de como Jared não poderia manter as mãos fora dele quando ele estava grávido e Bradford. Jared acariciava sua barriga e falava com Bradford o tempo todo. A vida amorosa deles se tornou mais gentil e carinhosa._

_Duas semanas depois do funeral, houve uma entrega dos correios._

_- Você tem uma encomenda – Jensen disse enquanto ele entrava na cozinha onde Jared estava fazendo almoço._

_- Eu abrirei mais tarde – Jared disse e colocou a encomenda de lado._

_- O que é?_

_- Algo que eu encomendei pa... para Bradford._

_Jensen abriu o pacote em silêncio de forma furiosa. Dentro da caixa havia um enfeite feito sob encomenda de um garotinho com enormes olhos verdes, cabelos bagunçados e nariz pontudo usando roupas de Natal e onde se lia embaixo: "Primeiro Natal de Bradford". _

_Foi a única briga deles desde que eles perderam o filho e foi uma briga cheia de raiva, acusações, , culpa e vergonha. Só terminou quando Jared fez uma mochila e saiu com os cachorros. Jensen colocou o enfeite de volta na caixa e o atirou na prateleira de cima do armário do quarto de hóspedes._


	2. Chapter 2

Título: **Angel**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic Slash (pra quem não sabe relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). MPREG (Gravidez masculina), MORTE (não dos J2). Sim, no meu mundo homens podem ter filhos. Não acho justo que apenas mulheres tem esse poder, então se fanfic é imaginação porquê não imaginar que homens podem também gerar crianças? Se você não gosta nada disso, procure algo que gosta.**

Sumário:** Um anjo é sempre um anjo. E ele vem quando a gente menos espera e mais precisa dele.  
**  
NOTA DA AUTORA: Esta fanfic está toda escrita. Mas eu preciso saber se alguém está lendo para que eu possa postar o restante. A fic não tem beta, porque eu não achei nenhuma. Todo e qualquer erro é somente meu.

**Capítulo 2**

**ATUALMENTE.**

Jensen odiou Jared por ter vindo até aqui, até a casa deles. Isso o lembrava do quanto ele sentia a falta dele. E honestamente Jensen não poderia culpá-lo por ter saído.

A emissora de TV local estava transmitindo o episódio de Natal de Supernatural. Todos os episódios eram como vídeos caseiros; Jensen pode se lembrar claramente, onde ele e Jared estavam naquele momento da vida deles. Jared não tinha terminado com Sandy ainda, mas eles estavam começando um relacionamento, finalmente encarando o fato que eles estavam apaixonados. Para parafrasear Eric Clapton: como poderíamos saber a promessa final.

Bem, agora ele sabia. Assim que os créditos finais começaram a ser exibidos, ele desligou a TV, tirou o plug da tomada e desligou as luzes de Natal. Chega é chega. Ele perdeu Bradford e agora perdeu também Jared. Essa era também a casa de Jared e ele não deveria deixar uma bagunça. Jared não merecia encontrar uma desordem total. Por isso ele tinha dado uma faxina na casa mais cedo.

Ele procurou pelas gavetas da cozinha e encontrou a faca mais afiada. Então ele foi para a suíte master e começou a encher a banheira com água quente. O telefone começou a tocar, e logo a secretária eletrônica respondeu a chamada. Enviando o sinal para a pessoa do outro lado da linha, responder.

Jensen estava cansado de ouvir a pena na voz deles, de todos eles, família, amigos, colegas de trabalho. Ele andou pelo corredor a fim de desligar a máquina e não ouvir quem estava do outro lado. Assim que ele chegou à porta que dava entrada para sala, ele ouviu a voz da mulher do outro lado e parou.

- Alô, aqui é Harriette Griffin. Desculpe estar ligando num feriado, véspera de Natal, mas eu tenho um pedido de emergênc...

- Senhora Griffin. Oi – Jensen não sabe por que ele pegou o telefone.

- Olá Senhor Ackles. Estou tão contente de ter encontrado você em casa. A razão pela qual eu estou ligando é que a polícia estourou uma boca de fumo de crack mais cedo, na verdade nesta manhã e eles encontraram uma garotinha de quatro anos de idade. Aparentemente a mãe morreu de overdose e a garotinha ficou com o corpo. Eu acredito que ela está muito vulnerável para ir pra uma casa de apoio ou um abrigo do governo. Desde que você e o Senhor Padalecki disseram que estariam interessados em acolher crianças provisoriamente, eu estava esperançosa que vocês pudessem me ajudar. Ela só precisaria ficar até dia 26 de dezembro. Até lá eu terei outros arranjos feitos e vocês não precisarão mais acolhê-la.

- Sim. Ela pode ficar aqui algumas noites - Jensen respondeu sem nem pensar muito e em seguida olhou para faca ainda na sua mão.

- Muito obrigada Senhor Ackles. Eu posso estar aí em uma hora. Não se preocupe, eu levarei roupas extras e coisas que ela pode precisar. Eu também deveria dizer a você que ela não tem falado desde que ela foi encontrada. Nós sequer sabemos o seu nome - a mulher disse com pesar.

- Eu verei vocês em uma hora – Jensen respondeu secamente.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite.

As mãos de Jensen estavam tremendo violentamente. O que ele estava pensando? Onde ele estava com a ideia? Ele não poderia lidar com uma criança quando ele nem conseguia lidar consigo mesmo. A única coisa que ele tinha feito ultimamente era beber até que a dor estivesse meio que dormente ou afogada pelo álcool. Talvez ele devesse ligar pra senhora Griffin e dizer...

Ele tomou um banho e lavou seu cabelo pela primeira vez em duas semanas. Vestiu roupas limpas pela primeira vez em quase um mês. E também limpou seus óculos que estavam imundos de sabe se lá o que. A campainha da porta tocou enquanto ele se endireitava e seguia pra sala de estar. Quando ele abriu a porta, a senhora Griffin trazia uma garotinha para dentro.

- Querida, este é o senhor Ackles. Você ficará aqui por algumas noites. – a mulher mais velha disse carinhosamente para a menina.

A garotinha olhou pra ele, e ele pôde dizer que ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele. Ela tinha a pele pálida, de quem não tinha visto muito a luz do sol, cabelos escuros, curtos e olhos castanhos escuros. Jensen se ajoelhou para ficar no nível dos olhos da menina.

- Oi. Você pode me chamar de Jensen.

Ela o encarou sem nenhuma resposta. Jensen se levantou pensativo.

A senhora Griffin entregou nas mãos de Jensen uma sacola com suprimentos extras para uma garotinha e o cartão dela.

- Se você precisar de alguma coisa, por favor, me ligue.

- Nós estaremos bem – Jensen tentou sorrir.

- Eu vou te ligar dia 26 de dezembro e deixar você saber quando eu virei pegá-la. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por isso – ela se virou para garotinha – Tchau querida. Eu verei você em alguns dias.

Jensen fechou a porta logo que a senhora Griffin saiu. Ele se virou para a menina.

- Tire seu caso e fique o quanto quiser – ele riu da piada sem graça. Ela o encarou. Ele tirou o casaco da menina que parecia como se ela pesasse 15 quilos. E agora? TV!

Ele pegou a menina pela mão e a levou para a sala de estar que era interligada à sala de TV. Ela parou em frente à arvore. Jensen se perguntou se ela alguma vez já vira ou tivera uma antes. Ele colocou o plug na tomada e as luzes começaram a piscar.

A menina se sentou em frente à árvore olhando intensamente como se ela estivesse estudando cada mínimo detalhe. Jensen se sentou ao lado dela. Diante das luzes da árvore, a pele dela parecia translúcida, quase transparente e o lembrou de um anjo. Anjo que brilhava a cada vez que Jensen olhava pra ela. Angel. O nome combinava com ela.

Eles ficaram sentados observando as luzes piscarem até que Jensen ouviu o estômago de Angel roncar. Ele a puxou pra ficar de pé e a levou pra cozinha. Depois de colocá-la numa cadeira com algumas almofadas para deixá-la mais alta, ele procurou por algo para alimentá-la. Tinha sido um tempo desde que ele foi à mercearia, mas ele achou uma lata de sopa de vegetais no armário. Em seguida ele foi pra geladeira e encontrou algum queijo e o pão não estava vencido. Eles teriam sopa e sanduíche de queijo quente para o jantar.

Jensen estava ciente que Angel não tinha tirado os olhos dele o tempo inteiro que eles estiveram na cozinha. Ele abriu a lata de sopa, colocou numa panela e levou para o fogão para esquentar. Ambos deram um pulo quando a campainha tocou. Ele disse a Angel que ele estaria de volta.

Jared estava aliviado em ver que Jensen tinha se limpado e trocado de roupa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen logo disparou sem nenhuma outra saudação.

- Eu estava indo para os meus pais e me perguntei se você gostaria de vir comigo.

- Eu tenho alguém aqui – Jensen fez um gesto para Jared vir pra dentro.

Alguém finalmente veio de Dallas, Jared pensa, enquanto ele segue Jensen para cozinha. Ele para quando ele vê Angel sentada na mesa.

- Quem é essa? – Jared olha confuso para Jensen.

- Harriette Griffin ligou esta tarde e ela precisava com urgência de um lar adotivo provisório. – Jensen disse enquanto ele mexia a sopa – Nós dissemos durante a entrevista que gostaríamos de acolher crianças – Jensen olhou pra Jared e ele acenou se lembrando - Então ela ligou e eu disse sim. É só até dia 26.

Enquanto isso Jared se sentou numa cadeira perto de Angel.

- Oi, eu sou Jared – ele falou gentilmente, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ela não tem falado, então a senhora Griffin não sabia seu nome. Eu tenho a apelidado de Angel. Parece combinar com ela.

- É, combina. – ele sorriu mais amplamente em direção a Angel, que não mudou a expressão.

Há um silêncio desconfortável.

- É melhor você ir para casa dos seus pais antes que eles enviem um grupo de busca – Jensen disse sorrindo para Jared. O sorriso não passou despercebido. Parecia anos desde que ele viu Jensen sorrir.

- É, eu deveria ir – ele se virou para Angel – Muito prazer em conhecê-la Angel.

Jensen acompanhou Jared até a porta.

- Por que a senhora Griffin precisava com urgência de um lar adotivo?

- A polícia invadiu uma casa de crack e encontrou Angel com sua mãe morta.

- Vocês dois ficarão bem? – Jared olhou pra ele preocupado.

- Sim, nós ficaremos bem. Não se preocupe. – Jensen disse tranquilo.

Jared acenou e começou a abrir a porta quando Jensen colocou uma mão no braço dele.

- Jay. Desculpe pelo modo que eu me comportei mais cedo. Foi desnecessário. Foi injusto com você. – Jensen disse tão baixinho que Jared mal ouviu.

Sem nem pensar, Jared puxou Jensen num abraço para deixá-lo saber que tudo estava perdoado, e ele ficou surpreso quando Jensen o abraçou de volta, levemente trêmulo. Ele sentia falta de Jensen, sentia falta do jeito que o corpo dele se moldava ao de Jensen, do jeito que ele sentia nos braços de Jensen. O abraço também lembrou a Jensen que ele sentia tão profundamente a falta de Jared tanto quanto ele o amava. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eles tinham mostrado algum tipo de afeição para com outro. Jensen sentiu como se ele estivesse esse tempo todo andando e vivendo no escuro e apenas Jared poderia tirá-lo de lá. Jensen sentia tanta falta daqueles braços o envolvendo, o apertando junto de si e assegurando que tudo ia ficar bem.

Quando eles se separaram, eles olharam profundamente um ao outro. Abaixo de tanto sofrimento e pesar, eles ainda se amavam.

Jared pegou a mão de Jensen, apertou e levou aos lábios. Em seguida falou gentilmente, olhando dentro das profundezas verdes daquele olhar.

- Se você precisar de alguma coisa ou de ajuda, me ligue. A qualquer hora, ok?

Jensen acenou concordando. Ele procurou controlar suas emoções.

- Diga Feliz Natal à sua família por mim. É melhor eu voltar – Jensen disse apontando pra cozinha.

Sorrindo, Jared o deixou ir e se dirigiu para seu carro. Parecia que ele devia à senhora Griffin uma enorme dívida de gratidão.

Angel comeu o seu jantar como se ela não comesse há dias. Depois que Jensen limpou a cozinha, eles acharam um filme de Natal na TV. Durante o relatório do Papai Noel, dizendo aos expectadores onde ele estava indo, Jensen explicou o quanto ele se divertia com os relatórios quando ele era jovem. Angel apenas olhou inexpressivamente pra ele.

Algumas horas depois, Angel estava caindo de sono, então Jensen a levou pro quarto de hóspedes. Não havia nenhum pijama com as roupas extras. Jensen encontrou sua velha camiseta vermelha da Puma, colocou nela e imediatamente a camiseta a engoliu. Jensen sorriu, a pegou nos braços e a colocou na enorme cama. Desde que era a primeira noite dela longe de sua mãe, ele decidiu que ela precisava de uma luz noturna.

Jensen parou diante da porta fechada. Ele não tinha estado no quarto do bebê desde o funeral. Com a mão na maçaneta, ele respirou fundo e abriu a porta. O quarto parecia o mesmo, cheirava o mesmo. As pessoas diziam que ele deveria embalar os brinquedos e as outras coisas por lá. Ele não podia. Ele não podia se afastar de Bradford. Ainda não. Aquele era o único pedacinho de Bradford que restava. A única ligação física que ele ainda tinha com seu garotinho. Jensen não tinha forças para desfazer tudo que ele e Jared tinha feito com tanto amor. Antes que ele se dissolvesse em lágrimas, Jensen pegou o pequeno abajur que estava em cima da mesa perto do berço e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás dele.

Angel observou Jensen ligar a lâmpada perto da cama. As mãos dele tremiam levemente. Ele respirava pesado. Assim que o abajur foi ligado, peixes multi coloridos e tartarugas mexiam ao redor do quarto e das paredes.

- Eu estou no próximo quarto. Se você ficar com medo, assustada ou precisar de qualquer coisa, apenas me chame. Não precisa ficar com vergonha, ok? – ele deu um tapinha carinhoso no braço dela e foi pro quarto dele.

Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que ele foi para cama porque ele estava cansado, não bêbado ou tão depressivo que tudo que ele poderia fazer era chorar. Ele pensou que se a senhora Griffin tivesse ligado dez minutos mais tarde, ele já teria cortado seus pulsos e Jared o teria encontrado quando ele estava indo pro seu jantar. Isso teria destruído Jared. Jensen só percebeu isso agora. Jared não merecia isso. Não depois do que eles perderam. Estando com Angel tinha trazido Jensen para fora de suas ideias sombrias e depressivas por um tempo, enquanto ele deixava sua cabeça clarear. Ele estava afundando na própria dor e pesar, e pior, ele estava arrastando Jared pra baixo com ele. Jensen não aguentava mais tanta dor e solidão.

Aquilo foi tão suave, e ele não tinha certeza do que ele estava ouvindo, então ele se levantou e foi pra fora no corredor.

Angel estava chorando, deixando o estresse e a dor dos últimos dias, sair. Jensen sentou na cama. Ele não tinha certeza do que fazer. Ela tinha sido tão não-responsiva durante toda a tarde e noite e agora a barragem emocional rompeu. O choro era tão doloroso. Sim, a mulher falta da mãe. Ela estava assustada porque não entendia o que aconteceu a ela. Jensen teve uma ideia.

- Vire-se Angel – ele disse suavemente enquanto ele a ajudava a se virar de bruços. Sempre que ele tinha um sonho ruim ou ele não se sentia bem, sua mãe esfregava carinhosamente suas mãos nas costas dele, cantando uma música qualquer. Enquanto Jensen lentamente esfregava as costas de Angel e cantarolava uma canção infantil ele sentiu a respiração dela se acalmar até que ela estava dormindo de novo. Ele puxou as cobertas em cima dela e se voltou pra sua própria cama.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

Título: **Angel**

****Author: **MaxG2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic Slash (pra quem não sabe relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). MPREG (Gravidez masculina), MORTE (não dos J2). Sim, no meu mundo homens podem ter filhos. Não acho justo que apenas mulheres tem esse poder, então se fanfic é imaginação porquê não imaginar que homens podem também gerar crianças? Se você não gosta nada disso, procure algo que gosta.**

Sumário:** Um anjo é sempre um anjo. E ele vem quando a gente menos espera e mais precisa dele.  
**  
NOTA DO AUTOR: É isso galera. Está feita. Espero que tenham gostado. Posso até fazer mais capítulos a parte. Basta pedir nas reviews que verei o que posso fazer. Obrigada a todos que leram, a todos que leram e comentaram e a todos que não comentaram também.

**Capítulo 3**

Quando Jensen acordou ele percebeu quão descansado ele se sentia. Então também percebeu que ele não tinha a dor de cabeça que normalmente o cumprimentava a cada manhã.

_Angel! _Ele pensou e se levantou rápido.

Ele colocou seus óculos e foi para o quarto de hóspedes. Angel estava sentada na cama.

- Bom dia – Jensen disse enquanto ele sentava lentamente na cama. "_Gostaria de abraçá-la. Mas acho que eu a assustaria"._

Angel olhava pra ele sem expressão, mas a maior parte da tensão e do nervosismo tinha ido embora, e Jensen se sentiu relaxar um pouco mais.

- Vamos. Vamos fazer algum café da manhã. – ele se levantou, saiu do quarto e ouviu quando ela pulou da cama e o seguiu.

Eles tinham apenas os waffles com manteiga e um pouco de leite. Jensen fez café para si e deu a última porção de leite para Angel. Ela ainda não tinha falado e Jensen se perguntou se ele deveria ficar preocupado. Ela tinha quatro anos e certamente sabia falar.

- Depois do café da manhã, podemos assistir ao Desfile de Natal. E mais tarde nós sairemos para um almoço de Natal e comer algum peru num restaurante aqui perto – Jensen disse sorrindo.

Enquanto eles assistiam ao desfile Jensen falou sobre os carros alegóricos e personagens desenhados nos balões. Angel olhou pra ele como se ela estivesse ouvindo e absorvendo cada palavra. Ela não tinha feito isso na noite passada, então ele tomou isso como um progresso.

Os pais de Jensen ligaram para verificar como ele estava. Ele disse a eles sobre Angel ficando com ele. O alívio na voz deles era nítido o suficiente para cortar como uma faca. _"Quando isso vai parar? Essa pena, esse receio de que eu vá cair em pedaços a cada vez que eles falam comigo?"._ Jensen pensou tristemente. Ele empurrou esses pensamentos depressivos pra longe e ouviu o que seus pais diziam a ele. Ambos disseram que ele soava muito melhor. Jensen agradeceu, desejou feliz Natal a todos e se despediu. Ele tinha acabado de desligar o telefone quando a campainha tocou. Jared estava de pé na porta com dois sacos em cada mão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui – Jensen disse surpreso ao ver Jared – Você não deveria estar com seus pais?

- Esse seu jeito de me receber na porta está ficando ridículo – Jared sorriu sem jeito e falou rápido sem dar chance de Jensen retrucar – Eu quero passar o dia com você e Angel. Eu tenho um pequeno pedaço peito de peru e mantimentos que eu roubei da despensa da minha mãe já que hoje quase tudo está fechado por causa do Natal. – Jared parecia tão esperançoso que Jensen mordeu sua língua. Não, ele não iria rir.

Jensen pegou um dos sacos. Afastou-se um pouco e disse gentilmente:

- Angel e eu adoraríamos isso. Entre Jay.

Sorrindo, Jared o seguiu pra dentro da casa. Ele parou na sala de estar e se ajoelhou pra falar com Angel que estava no meio da sala e olhava confusa para Jensen. Jensen sorriu para a menina e foi em direção à cozinha.

- Oi Angel. Feliz Natal querida – Jared sorria amplamente e Angel o encarava – Eu trouxe tudo que a gente vai precisar para o jantar e eu tenho alguns DVDs para nós assistirmos. A menos que você queira assistir futebol – Jared sorriu com todas as suas covinhas e ele jurava que viu algo lampejar nos olhos dela – E eu tenho jogos para brincar depois que nós comermos. Eu vou fazer o jantar e estarei de volta. Quer vir comigo? – Jared se levantou e viu quando a menina preferiu ficar na sala olhando as luzes da árvore de natal.

Jensen tinha desempacotado os mantimentos e estava pegando as panelas pra fora do armário quando Jared entrou na cozinha.

- Angel parece melhor essa manhã – Jared disse se aproximando de Jensen e se recostando no balcão.

- Sim – Jensen concordou – Nós dois parecemos estar melhor essa manhã.

Eles olharam um pro outro, querendo dizer tanto, querendo dizer tanta coisa se eles ao menos pudessem achar as palavras.

- Por que você não começa a fazer o jantar e Angel e eu vamos tomar banho e nos vestir? – Jensen sugeriu.

Jensen tomou banho e vestiu uma camisa azul com jeans limpos, uma que Jared deu de presente a ele e que ele adorava. Quando ele entrou na sala de TV, Jared e Angel estavam sentados em frente à TV, no tapete com Jared explicando os pontos mais delicados do futebol. Angel tinha tomado banho e vestia um moletom gasto que claramente não pertencia a ela. _"Ao menos ela está aquecida. E com Jared do lado, eu aposto que ela definitivamente não está com frio"._ Jensen pensou sorrindo.

Depois que Jensen se sentou também no chão, com Angel entre eles, eles assistiram os DVDs. Angel parecia gostar do O Natal de Charlie Brown, embora The Grinch parecia perturbá-la. Sempre que Jared gargalhava daquele jeito "atire sua cabeça pra trás", Jensen também ria abertamente, isso era algo que Jensen nunca ia cansar de ouvir e ver. Ele sentiu falta do som dessa gargalhada. Numa cena específica do filme, Jared fez esse gesto, Jensen riu e em seguida do nada, de algum lugar veio uma risadinha. Ambos os homens olharam para Angel. Ela estava sorrindo – não um enorme sorriso – mas ao menos, era um sorriso. Jared e Jensen olharam um pro outro, maravilhados. Eles assistiram "Esqueceram-se de mim" e esperaram por outras risadinhas. Que vieram. Dessa vez um pouco mais soltas.

Logo que o jantar ficou pronto e enquanto Jared fatiava o peito de peru, Jensen tinha deixado Angel ajudá-lo a pôr a mesa. Toda vez que ela comia algo que ela gostava, um pequeno sorriso aparecia no rosto dela, mas cerejas não desceram muito bem e ela fez uma careta quando Jensen ofereceu a ela novamente. Jared falou sobre Natais passados e os jogos que ele trouxe. Angel o escutava atentamente. Jensen estava feliz que ele e Angel não tinham que comer em outro silêncio desconfortável.

Jared começou a sessão de jogos com o jogo Candyland. Ele tinha esse jogo desde que ele era um garoto, a caixa do jogo estava inteira apenas um pouco surrada. Jensen sabia que Jared gostava de uma horda de coisas da sua infância e as mantinha na casa de sua mãe. Jared jogava contra Jensen e Angel. Eles mostraram a ela como segurar e jogar os dados e Jensen a ajudou a mover as peças do jogo em torno do tabuleiro. Depois de perder quatro rodadas de quatro, Jared reclamou que ele estava jogando contra os tubarões de Candyland.

Eles fizeram uma pausa para a torta de abóbora, cortesia da mãe de Jared, antes de jogarem Ludo. Jared não fez um melhor jogo dessa vez também. Muito Guitar Hero foi a desculpa.

Angel estava bocejando e entregando os pontos. Jared a beijou na testa. Enquanto Jensen se endireitava para levá-la pra cama. Jared a abraçou, deu um leve beijo na testa dela e disse suavemente tocando os curtos cabelos da menina:

- Boa noite, meu pequeno anjo. Tenha bons sonhos.

Jensen colocou sua camiseta Puma nela de novo, a colocou na cama e ligou o pequeno abajur de peixes e tartarugas.

- Boa noite, querida – e assim como Jared ele a beijou na testa. Ele fechou a porta do quarto pela metade.

Jensen viu uma luz acesa no quarto principal. Jared deve estar pegando algo que ele precisa pro seu novo lugar. Ele nunca voltou para pegar o resto das suas coisas. Na verdade Jared nunca tinha se mudado de verdade.

Jared estava sentando na cama, segurando o enfeite. Jensen voltou seus pensamentos para a manhã anterior. Ele tinha pretendido colocar o enfeite na árvore, mas então ele tirou isso da caixa, olhou e atirou a caixa de volta em cima da cômoda. Por isso ele tinha ficado bravo com Jared antes. Mas agora Jared encontrou o enfeite de Bradford.

Jensen entrou no quarto, lentamente fechou a porta e se sentou na cama ao lado dele. Jared olhou pra cima e lágrimas estavam escorrendo em seu rosto, igual ao dia do funeral.

- Eu não deveria ter dito... – Jared respirou profundamente – Eu não deveria ter dito que foi sua culpa que Bradford está morto.

Jensen ergueu a mão, tocou no rosto de Jared e usou seu polegar para limpar as lágrimas da bochecha dele.

- Jared eu tenho dito a mesma coisa uma centenas de vezes por dia para mim mesmo. Eu deveria ter sabido que ele estava em apuros. Ele estava dentro de mim e eu deveria ter sabido. Eu era responsável para saber se ele estava bem ou não. Era eu quem o sentia mexer dentro de mim, era eu que sentia sua vitalidade ou não. Eu deveria ter sabido. Eu não fui atento.

- Não – Jared sacudiu veementemente sua cabeça – Se você tivesse sabido, você teria feito alguma coisa. Jensen, nós dois o amávamos tanto, e nós fizemos tudo certo. Eu não sei por que ele não está aqui, mas eu sei que ninguém é culpado. Nem eu e nem você.

Jensen tirou seus óculos, apertou seu nariz entre os olhos com força, respirou profundamente. Ele colocou os óculos em cima do criado mudo.

- Eu fico repetindo aquele dia mais e mais vezes na minha cabeça. Eu fico querendo achar algum sinal. Alguma coisa. Por que eu não soube? Por que eu não fui mais atento? Por que eu não percebi? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Por que eu fui dormir? Por que eu não fiquei acordado? Será que eu teria percebido algo se eu não tivesse dormido tanto tempo? Por que eu fui tão incompetente?

Jared pegou as mãos de Jensen entre as suas. Apertou um pouco e disse inseguro:

- Há coisas que eu preciso de contar..Sobre... – Jared fechou os olhos e engoliu seco.

- Okay – Jensen concordou lentamente – O que você precisa me contar?

Jared colocou o enfeite em cima do criado mudo, ao lado dos óculos de Jensen. Ele soltou as mãos de Jensen e baixou a cabeça. Incapaz de olhar nos olhos do homem que ele amava tanto. Jared respirou fundo e começou com a voz trêmula:

- Quando você desmaiou e estava entrando em choque, eu quase soquei meio hospital e gritei que ninguém ia me separar de você e do nosso filho. Depois que eu prometi que me controlaria, eles me deixaram ficar na sala de cirurgia com você durante a cesariana. Eu fiquei do seu lado o tempo todo Jen. Eu era um poço de confusão e medo. Eu só sabia que eu tinha que estar junto de você. Quando a doutora Stevens puxou – um soluço doloroso escapou de Jared – Quando ela puxou Bradford para fora do seu corpo, eu torci tanto para ele choramingar, chorar, por qualquer coisa pra nos deixar saber que nós chegamos o pegamos a tempo e ele estaria bem. Nós sonhamos tanto com esse momento. Com esse momento da chegada de Brad. Eu rezei para que ele começasse a berrar e que você abrisse os olhos e aquilo tudo não fosse um pesadelo. Eles tentaram salvá-lo, eles tentaram de tudo com ele Jen. Eu estava lá, parado, segurando a sua mão e vendo meu filho ser manipulado como um boneco nas mãos dos médicos. Vendo eles usarem todo tido tipo de técnica e instrumento para fazê-lo ao menos suspirar – Jared encheu os olhos de lágrimas – Eu achei que a dor ia me matar quando eles o declararam morto. Eu senti um frio como eu nunca senti antes. Eu senti um terror e uma dor que nunca imaginei existir.

Jared limpou seus olhos na camisa e pegou um lenço de papel em cima do criado mudo pra limpar o nariz. Jensen apenas o escutava incapaz de se mover, só imaginando Jared sozinho, numa sala de cirurgia vendo seu pequeno bebê nascer morto.

- Eu estava tão animado quando nós descobrimos que ele era um menino. Eu passava horas imaginando o que nós três iríamos fazer juntos. Os lugares que a gente o levaria. Nós jogaríamos Guitar Hero e assistiríamos aos jogos dos Cowboys juntos. Nós os levaríamos para o sítio de Josh e você o levaria para cavalgar. Eu leria para ele todas as noites. Você cantaria para ele, toda vez que ele estivesse chateado. – Jared parou de falar e esfregou sua mão sobre seu coração – Eles me deixaram segurá-lo no berçário. Ele era tão pequeno, Jen. E era tão lindo. Eu senti como se meu mundo inteiro tinha sido rasgado em pedaços. Me senti quebrado em pedacinhos tão pequenos que eu me perguntava se um dia eu iria conseguir juntá-los. Mas eu disse a mim mesmo que nós nos ajudaríamos, que nós passaríamos por isso. Nós nos amávamos e a gente atravessaria isso juntos, como a gente sempre esteve, em todos os momentos – Jared olhou desesperado para Jensen com um dor indescritível no olhar - Mas, Jensen você não me deixava nem mesmo tocá-lo. Você se afastou de mim. Você me empurrou pra longe. Você não me deixou nem ao menos te abraçar. Você não me deu um abraço sequer. Por que você fez isso?

Jensen o puxou para um abraço, suas próprias lágrimas caindo. Ele se lembrou daquele dia terrível. De como Jared tinha o segurado, tinha tentado confortá-lo, de como ele se deixou afogar na culpa e tristeza. Ele abraçou Jared mais apertado.

- Eu sinto muito que eu não estava lá pra você. Eu estava com tanto medo que você me culpasse tanto quanto eu me culpava. Quando você me tocava, eu me lembrava do quão doce e gentil você era quando eu estava esperando nosso filho. De como você esfregava de uma forma quase reverente a minha barriga e falava com Bradford o tempo todo. Eu estava apavorado que você não poderia me amar como você amou antes que eu perdesse Bradford. E então você saiu, você foi embora e essa certeza de ter perdido você, de ter perdido o seu amor, de ter falhado com você me consumiu e...

Jared se empurrou e olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos de Jensen.

- Eu nunca parei de amar você. Eu saí porque eu estava tão bravo. Tão confuso e desesperado. Eu precisava de você. Nós precisávamos um do outro – Jared deu uma pausa – Eu me senti tão sozinho, como se você não reconhecesse que eu também tinha perdido o meu bebê. Como se você não tivesse ciente que ele era meu filho também. E que eu o amava tanto.

- Eu sei o quão duro isto tem sido para você e eu nunca vou me perdoar por não ter ficado com você nesse momento – Jensen falou suavemente acenando com a cabeça enquanto ele secava algumas lágrimas de Jared não se importando nem um pouco com as suas que continuavam caindo – Eu sinto como se eu estivesse numa constante névoa e só agora eu encontrei um jeito de sair. Eu irei sofrer o resto de minha vida por Bradford e lamentar por ter pedido o meu menino, mas eu também sei que não posso viver assim. Eu não quero viver assim. – Jensen colocou suas mãos de cada lado do rosto de Jared – Eu te amo tanto. Tanto Jay. Nós ainda podemos nos ajudar a atravessar isso. Nós ainda podemos estar lá um para o outro. Me perdoe, por favor me perdoe por tudo. Eu estou disposto a recomeçar, estou disposto a caminhar junto com você novamente, porque sem você eu não tenho rumo, eu não tenho direção, Jay.

Jensen beijou Jared. Ele deixou os braços de Jared apertar em volta dele enquanto ele o beijava de volta. O beijo foi de uma forma em que eles tentavam se reconectar apaixonados. Eles tentavam resgatar aquele sentimento que os ligavam como duas almas inseparáveis. Ambos derramaram o amor, assim como a dor dentro do beijo deles. Ambos queriam se libertar da mágoa e do ressentimento, queriam deixar o amor deles invadir as feridas e com isso curá-las.

Jared gentilmente empurrou Jensen para baixo, na cama. Eles continuaram se beijando e em seguida Jared colocou uma de suas pernas entre as pernas de Jensen e sentiu o outro homem ficar tenso.

- Desculpe, você não está pronto – Jared começou a se sentar mas Jensen o segurou onde ele estava.

- É só...só a cicatriz – Jensen falou trêmulo e Jared o olhou confuso – A...a cicatriz da cesariana. É...é feia.. Eu...eu realmente não suporto isso em mim – Jensen disse mordendo os lábios e se lembrando do quanto ele odiava ver a cicatriz no os dias ela o lembrava da sua perda.

Jared desabotoou a camisa de Jensen e a afastou para os lados, sem retirá-la totalmente. A calça jeans de Jensen estava larga e caia pela cintura mostrando todo o abdômen. A cicatriz estava localizada no abdômen inferior de Jensen, abaixo do umbigo e quase ia de um quadril a outro. Jared correu seu dedo indicador ao longo da áspera cicatriz, de onde eles tiraram Bradford de Jensen. Quando ele olhou para cima, os olhos de Jensen estavam fechados enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu templo e entravam nos seu cabelos. Jared secou os olhos de Jensen, o beijou em cada olho, e acariciou o peito dele até que sentiu Jensen relaxar; então ele o beijou suavemente nos lábios. Jensen enfiou seus dedos pelos cabelos de Jared e abriu sua boca para a língua de Jared. Quando Jared colocou a perna dele entre as de Jensen novamente, Jensen enrolou suas pernas em volta da cintura de Jared.

Jared beijava Jensen descendo do queixo para o pescoço, e então Jensen enterrou seu rosto no cabelo de Jared cheirando o xampu de Jared e o próprio cheiro dele, que era apenas de Jared. Ele sentiu tanta falta desse cheiro. Sentiu falta da sensação dos lábios de Jared na sua pele, das mãos de Jared percorrendo o seu peito e beliscando seus mamilos.

Jared inalou profundamente o cheiro de Jensen enquanto ele beijava o pescoço dele. Ele sentiu Jensen gemer com seus lábios sobre ele, sentiu a face de Jensen contra seu cabelo. A pele de Jensen era tão calorosa, tão receptiva. Enquanto Jared movia sua mão para mais embaixo, através da barriga de Jensen, agora não tão firme e malhada, ele se lembrou do quanto esse local estava cheio e vibrando com vida quando Jensen estava grávido. Ele ainda não podia acreditar quão sexy ele achava Jensen naquele tempo. Foi uma época em que a vida sexual deles era vibrante, intensa e apaixonada. Jared nunca imaginou que fazer sexo na gravidez fosse uma experiência tão arrebatadora. Jensen era insaciável e muito, mas muito amoroso. Jared afastou essas lembranças e se concentrou no momento presente. Então ele puxou sua perna livre e ficou de joelhos sobre Jensen, um joelho de cada lado do quadril de Jensen. Jared se baixou e beijou o peito de Jensen, devagar e cuidadosamente. Ele deu uma pausa para lamber e mordiscar um pouco mais firme os mamilos de Jensen,os quais Jared tinha uma certa fixação e que ficaram levemente mais escuros depois da gravidez, mas não menos deliciosos. Em seguida Jared foi descendo mais e mais, salpicando a pele de Jensen com beijos, até que Jared alcançou a cicatriz da cesariana. Ele não parou e continuou seus toques e beijos.

Jensen começou a estremecer enquanto Jared beijava suavemente toda cicatriz. Jensen mal podia sentir a língua de Jared lá, afinal ainda era uma área dormente, mas Jensen sabia que Jared estava lá. Ele começou de um lado do quadril e foi seguindo com beijos suaves até a outra ponta. Jensen segurava os cabelos de Jared com uma mão e com a outra ele apertava os lençóis da cama. Ele nunca se sentiu tão exposto e Jared não sentiu repulsa por ele. Não sentiu nojo e raiva quando ele viu aquela marca horrível exposta no seu corpo. A marca que era o sinal de tanta dor pra eles. Jensen sentiu Jared abrir seu jeans e puxar a calça para baixo. Seu pênis estava duro e repousava contra seu abdômen e estava vazando um pouco de fluido sobre sua cicatriz. Jensen apenas ficou lá, quase totalmente nu e exposto, olhando fixamente para Jared e vendo nada mais do que amor e adoração naqueles olhos de gato que ele tanto amava.

Apesar da cicatriz, Jensen era ainda um dos homens mais bonitos que ele tinha visto. Ele se mexeu e se reposicionou entre as pernas de Jensen, que as abriu um pouco para deixar Jared se encaixar melhor. Jared tocou com a ponta da língua o membro endurecido de Jensen, sentindo as veias latejantes, lambeu a cabeça do pênis antes de tomar o membro completamente em sua boca, lentamente movendo sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, abocanhando todo o membro de Jensen e saboreando cada momento. Jensen arqueou um pouco os quadris e tentou estocar contra a boca de Jared, Jared sentiu as pernas de Jensen se apertarem contra suas costelas.

Jensen só conseguia sentir aquele calor em volta de si. A boca de Jared era tão quente, tão molhada em volta de seu membro. Seus quadris começaram a estocar, mas Jared conteve seu movimento e continuou fazendo movimentos em volta do membro de Jensen. Jensen gozou rapidamente e com um soluço. Foi só então que ambos perceberam que Jensen tinha chorado suavemente o tempo todo.

Jensen se sentou lentamente, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto enquanto Jared liberava seu pênis. Jensen então tirou a camiseta de Jared pela cabeça, se abaixou levemente e beijou o peito de Jared entre seus mamilos enquanto ele abria as calças de Jared e as retirava. Jared gemeu baixo quando Jensen envolveu sua mão em volta de seu membro e começou esfregá-lo, correndo seu polegar através da cabeça do pênis e da fenda. Jensen sugou um mamilo – e havia algo sobre os mamilos de Jared, e isso significava que Jared poderia gozar apenas com Jensen chupando-os. Jensen continuou sugando-os enquanto ele moveu sua mão mais pra baixo e pegou as bolas de Jared dentro delas, gentilmente apertando-as e dando um sorriso diante do gemido de Jared. Jared puxou a cabeça de Jensen e o fez olhar pra ele.

- Eu quero estar dentro de você, Jen – Jared disse com a voz rouca.

Jensen acenou concordando. Jared sorriu e se inclinou sobre o criado mudo para pegar o lubrificante.

- A camisinha também – Jensen disse baixinho.

Jared olhou pra ele surpreso. Afinal eles não tinham usado camisinha por anos. Era algo que eles não precisavam.

- Eu não quero arriscar ficar... – Jense olhou pra Jared esperançoso que ele entenderia.

Jared entendeu e ele também não estava pronto ainda. Jared acenou em acordo e colocou o lubrificante e a camisinha na cama. Enquanto Jared derramava lubrificante nos seus dedos, Jensen retirou de vez sua camisa e se deitou. Jared beijou Jensen enquanto seus dedos lubrificados foram de encontro ao buraco de Jensen e um dedo gentilmente foi empurrado dentro. Jensen enrijeceu em torno do dedo de Jared e só depois de um tempo relaxou. Após alguns movimentos de leves estocadas com o dedo feitos por Jared, um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro e Jared continuou movimentando seus dedos para espalhar o lubrificante e alongar o pequeno buraco.

Quando Jensen estava ofegante, Jared retirou seus dedos, cobriu seu pênis com a camisinha e espalhou lubrificante por todo o membro. Jensen abriu mais suas pernas, esperou Jared se acomodar e então as envolveu em torno da cintura de Jared. Jared o agarrou pelos quadris e começou a se empurrar pra dentro de Jensen. Esse tipo de coisa tinha acontecido há tanto tempo, fazia tanto tempo que Jensen não sentia essa sensação de queimação prazerosa, de estar sendo invadido por algo tão quente e duro. Não demorou muito e Jared estava completamente dentro de Jensen. Ele parou um pouco para acalmar sua respiração e dar tempo para Jensen se acostumar com a invasão. Jensen era tão apertado e tão quente em volta dele. Então Jared começou a estocar enquanto eles se beijavam. Devagar num primeiro momento e depois de um tempo, firme e rígido.

Jensen podia sentir cada polegada do membro duro de Jared dentro dele. Seus quadris se mexiam junto com as estocadas de Jared e quando Jared mudou o ângulo e tocou sua próstata, Jensen ofegou e gemeu contra o pescoço de Jared. Ele deslizou sua mão nas costas de Jared e foi em direção à bunda dele, acariciando um dedo em volta do buraco apertado de Jared.

Jared alcançou o membro de Jensen entre eles e o bombeou. Ele estocou profundamente quando ele sentiu as pernas de Jensen apertarem em volta dele sinalizando que Jensen estava perto de gozar. Jensen veio forte, quente e com um grito enquanto seu pênis pulsava na mão de Jared e em seguida Jared pegou uma das pernas de Jensen e ergueu, abrindo Jensen mais um pouco e sentindo um prazer absurdo enquanto saboreava os espasmos musculares que Jensen fazia em volta do seu membro. Jared enterrou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Jensen enquanto continuava estocando sentindo todo o prazer disso envolver seu corpo. Jared não demorou muito e gozou dentro de Jensen. Ele continuou dando pequenas estocadas até que se sentiu exausto e desabou em cima de Jensen. Jensen desenrolou suas pernas da cintura dele e eles se acomodaram, ainda unidos pelo que acabara de acontecer.

Ele esperou até sua respiração se acalmar um pouco, se puxou pra fora de Jensen e foi em direção ao banheiro pra retirar a camisinha. Em seguida ele trouxe uma toalha aquecida e úmida para limpar Jensen. Uma vez que ele estava de volta na cama, Jensen deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito de Jared, no rumo do seu coração e envolveu uma perna em torno dele.

- Volte pra casa, Jay – Jensen disse enquanto beijava suavemente o peito de Jared. Jared beijou o topo da cabeça de Jensen e disse um "_Sim_", abafado contra os cabelos loiros e macios de Jensen.

Na manhã seguinte Jensen acordou sozinho. O banheiro estava vazio. Ele se vestiu com as calças de seu pijama e saiu caminhando pelo corredor. A voz de Jared vinha da cozinha. Jared e Angel se viraram e sorriram enquanto ele entrava na cozinha.

- Bom dia. O que vocês dois estão fazendo? – Jensen perguntou esfregando os olhos e piscando e só então percebendo que ele se esqueceu de pegar seus óculos.

- Nós estamos fazendo panquecas – Jared sorriu pra ele – Eu fui até a mercearia e consegui tudo que precisamos pra isso e Angel está me ajudando. Ela será uma excelente cozinheira um dia – Jared sorriu para a menina que sequer dispensou um olhar para Jensen.

Angel estava mexendo os ovos e o leite juntos conforme Jared mostrou a ela. O telefone tocou e Jensen correu para atender.

- Alô. Oh, bom dia Senhora Griffin – Jensen disse ao telefone.

Jared parou o que ele estava fazendo e olhou pra Jensen.

- Nós estamos bem. Jared e Angel estão fazendo panquecas – pausa pra ouvir – Angel parecia um bom apelido para ela – Jensen explicou e em seguida ele limpou a garganta e disse – Senhora Griffin, eu estava me perguntando... desde que tudo está indo tão bem, talvez Angel possa ficar mais tempo?

Jared sorriu amplamente mostrando todas as suas covinhas.

- Sim, eu entendo que há alguma papelada e um processo – pausa para ouvir e Jensen começou a sorrir de orelha a orelha – Sim, Jared e eu iremos até aí e assinaremos alguns papeis. Nós sabemos que isso pode ser temporário até que os parentes de Angel sejam encontrados. Nós veremos você ás duas então – Jensen mordeu seu lábio inferior e disse um pouco nervosamente – Senhora Griffin, muito obrigado pelo o que você fez.

Jensen desligou o telefone e se inclinou para baixo, perto de Angel, sorrindo e dizendo alegre:

- Você vai ficar conosco por mais um tempo.

Angel se virou para ele e sorriu. Dessa vez um sorriso de verdade. O rosto inteiro dela se iluminando. Os olhos brilhando. Jensen amou cada sinal de vida que ele estava vendo naquele rosto infantil pela primeira vez. Ele se levantou e antes de se afastar deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. Ele foi em direção a Jared que tinha os braços abertos o esperando e enquanto Jared o beijava eles ouviram baixinho.

- É Rebecca – e quando ambos os homens se viraram pra ela a garotinha continuou – Mas eu prefiro Angel.

Jensen engoliu o nó que se formou na garganta e deixou que Jared se aproximasse e falasse com a menina.

- Então aqui nessa casa você sempre será Angel – Jared se virou e sorriu pra Jensen que sorriu de volta – A nossa linda Angel.

Angel respondeu com um sorriso enquanto Jensen dizia tentando se recompor:

- Eu tenho tempo para um chuveiro rápido antes das panquecas?

- Sim, mas seja rápido. Nós temos um dia ocupado pela frente – o sorriso de Jared era tão grande quanto o de Angel.

**1 ANO DEPOIS**

Jensen não podia acreditar na quietude da casa. Cada Ackles e cada Padalecki tinham parado e desfilado pela casa pelos últimos dois dias. Conversas, risos, crianças correndo atrás de cada cão. Era espantoso que os vizinhos não chamaram a polícia por causa do barulho. A casa deles tinha ficado completamente cheia nas festividades de Natal. Eles resolveram celebrar o Natal na casa deles esse ano e toda família concordou e participou. Depois de tanta balbúrdia, o silêncio era estranho. Estranho e reconfortante.

Ele ficou de pé olhando para a árvore de Natal se lembrando do ano anterior. Ele pensou naquela época que não tinha nada a esperar pela frente exceto mágoa e o que ele pensou em fazer. Para usar o cliché, que diferença faz um ano. Jensen estremece ao se lembrar do que ele estava prestes a fazer antes dele atender aquele telefonema que mudou a vida dele. Não só deles, mas de Jared e de Angel para sempre. Ao mesmo tempo ele também sente uma profunda alegria pelo presente de Natal que ele ganhou no ano passado. Angel.

O caminho para a cura foi um esforço de grupo. Cuidando de Angel manteve Jensen e Jared de irem muito longe dentro deles mesmos e se afogarem em mágoa, culpa, tristeza e raiva. Quando os dias eram ruins, e houve muitos deles, eles conversaram entre si. Eles tinham prometido um ao outro que nenhum deles iria esconder nada um do outro mais, que nenhum deles iria se afogar em suas tristezas e mágoas, em suas culpas e frustrações. Jensen e Jared prometeram que se curariam juntos. Mesmo que fosse algo muito, mas muito difícil de encarar. Até agora tinha dado certo e eles fizeram muito bem até ali. Eles tinham uma ligação tão ou mais forte do que jamais tiveram. Eles sabiam que coisa alguma iria se sobrepor entre eles, não depois deles terem atravessado a pior dor possível, a dor de perder um filho.

Angel era a cola que voltou a uni-los. Era a pessoa que colocava Jensen e Jared fora do mundo sombrio que eles por vezes entravam. Ela era a razão pela qual eles queriam ser melhores a cada dia. Ela era quem os fazia sorrir em momentos difíceis, como naqueles dias em que Jensen acordava com o peito doendo de saudade de Bradford. Como no dia do aniversário de nascimento e morte de Bradford. Ela sentia falta da mãe dela e perguntava sobre ela muitas vezes. Jensen e Jared respondiam o que sabiam e o que podiam. E sim, Angel podia falar, depois daquele dia, eles descobriram que ela podia falar e podia falar tanto quanto Jared, o que espantava Jensen porque ele nunca pensou que alguém poderia falar tanto quanto Jared. Entretanto em volta de estranhos, ela ficava silenciosa, muitas vezes ao ponto de se tornar não-responsiva.

Nenhum dos parentes de Angel pôde ser encontrado, então ela foi acolhida provisoriamente por eles até que a senhora Griffin os ajudou a adotá-la definitivamente. No dia 01 de novembro, a garotinha oficialmente se tornou Rebecca Padalecki-Ackles, mas para eles, a menina sempre seria Angel.

O filme de Jared foi feito e recebeu críticas excelentes. Ele estava mesmo sendo cogitado para ser indicado ao Globo de Ouro. Jensen estava orgulhoso dele. Jensen recebeu ofertas de vários bons projetos e ele tinha agendado algumas reuniões com vários produtores depois dos feriados de final de ano. Seria bom estar de volta ao trabalho, mas a programação pode se tornar meio complicada, devido às recentes descobertas. Descobertas e planos de casamento. Sim, porque depois de mais de seis anos juntos, eles resolveram se casar. Era outro passo no relacionamento deles.

- _Daddy_! Panquecas estão prontas! – duas vozes falaram em uníssono da cozinha.

- Ok, estou indo. – Jensen esperava que ele pudesse ser capaz de comer ao menos uma. Ele estava se sentindo um pouco enjoado, sonolento e suas costas estavam doendo.

Ele voltou a olhar para a árvore e seu olhar seguiu para os dois enfeites na árvore, um do lado do outro. Um era de um menino de olhos verdes e cabelos bagunçados e o outro era uma menina com cabelos e olhos escuros. Jensen esfregou carinhosamente a mão sobre sua barriga e sorriu. No próximo ano seriam três enfeites.

– Jay e Angel, eu só espero que a cozinha esteja inteira dessa vez – Jensen falou alto e foi em direção à cozinha sorrindo e colocando a mão na barriga e dizendo para o pequeno ser dentro dele carinhosamente – Seu _Papa_ e sua irmã são dois bagunceiros. E gulosos. E você, baby? Como você irá se comportar?

**FIM.**

**NOTAS FINAIS DO AUTOR – Como eu disse no início, isso pode ou não ter mais histórias. Depende de vocês. E respondendo aqui às reviews:**

**Su Winchester **Não sei pq o fanfiction não aceita os cadastros. Mas muito obrigado por ler e comentar. Sim, a dor de perder um filho é algo inexplicável em palavras. Só quem já sentiu sabe o que é. O quanto pode ser devastadora. Espero que eu tenha correspondido às suas expectativas.

**Haramiz **Muito obrigado por ler e deixar um comentário tão amável. E como eu disse, não sei porque não está aceitando cadastros. Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos personagens, e sim a Angel veio pra mudar. Como o nome diz, ela é um anjo. Jensen ficou mais abalado sim, afinal ele estava carregando Bradford dentro de si. A ligação dele com o filho era mais forte. Eu acredito que quem leva o filho consigo por 9 meses, pode mesmo sentir essa ligação. E desculpe te desapontar que a fic não é tão longa. Mas dei um recado no começo, e se você quiser ver algo mais escrito, basta pedir. Verei o que posso fazer. Um abraço.


End file.
